Transistors including group III-Nitride material may be useful for high voltage or high frequency applications, and, as a result, may be promising candidates for system-on-chip (SoC) applications like power management integrated circuits (ICs), radio frequency (RF) power amplifiers, or light emitting diode (LED) applications, for example. However, co-integration of group III-Nitride materials with certain types of semiconductor substrate materials (e.g., silicon (Si)) may be challenging. This is due to potentially large lattice mismatch between the crystalline structure of the group III-Nitride materials and the certain types of semiconductor substrate materials, which may result in high defect density. In addition, mismatch in thermal expansion coefficients between the certain types of substrate materials and group III-Nitride material may result in surface cracks on the group III-Nitride material.
The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.